Makeshift Chemistry
by mooreofrachael
Summary: Draco can't get over the girl who betrayed him. That is until another girl come along and captures his heart. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of a Broken Heart

Draco sat idly observing his eggs and toast that morning, dreading the day ahead. Students busily ran around him, chatting about everything and nothing. He hardly caught anything other than jumbled gossip about the chosen one and the parties that were going on that summer in London. The hard wooden seat under him was cold and starting to seep through his trousers. The smell of breakfast was making the room spin, a bit of nausea growing in his navel.

He pushed through the air as he stood and spun away from the eating hall. Students complained as he made his way through the mass of them. The dread of the day to come was getting to him. He had to stop thinking about it. _I have to._ He thought, cringing as he tried to ignore the growing queasiness.

Deep in thought, he ran straight on into a figure. _Just another annoying little-_ He shook his head, an ache adding to his discomfort, and there stood a girl. She wasn't any sixth year he'd seen before but she couldn't have been any younger. She was short, with long curled dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Her plump lips were in an "O" as she stared back at him, her cheeks flushed a gentle pink. He noticed an anchor necklace that sat on her collar-bone as his eyes slowly slid down her porcelain skin.

"I'm sorry." Her sweet voice startled his vision to snap back to her face. The new student looked down and hurried off around him before he could apologize in return. Mentally, he kicked himself as he watched her slide into the swarm of students returning from their meal.

Crab and Goyle were approaching and, wanting to avoid having to explain his foul mood and steaming red cheeks, he turned on his heel and continued on.

_You have got to realize what we've been through…_ Her words were menacing his thoughts while he struggled to concentrate in potions, Snape jabbering away at the front of the room. Draco did not dare even sneak a peek where _she_ was sitting. That girl who said those dreaded words. That girl who tore his heart in half. He refused to think about her, the sickening feeling he had that morning returning full force.

His eyes narrowed on the quill in front of him and the blank parchment. The class was almost over and the test was tomorrow and not one note had been taken since they had begun that unit. _It's her fault, that filthy little mud-_ "Mr. Malfoy, please demonstrate for us Oblivious Unction?" Snape's grumbling voice buried itself deep within the ever-growing dread.

"Uh-"

"I'll do it sir." Her. It was _her._ Why couldn't she stop behind such a know-it-all? Why couldn't she just get out of his life? Draco sunk back in his seat as she stood in his peripheral vision.

"Miss Granger." Snape nodded, stepping aside from the mess of ingredients. Hermione rushed to the front, setting herself up. Draco watched in secret amazement as her tiny hands moved about the ingredients and were perfectly plopped in one by one in the correct order. A pang in his heart caused a pickle of tears to touch his eyes. The memories she brought all flooding back in one big hit. Biting his lip, he stood, just in time for the clock to strike the end of class.

When he made it back to his dormitory, he collapsed onto his bed. Fits of shaking and tears engulfed him while he held onto his knees, praying no one would intrude. Luckily, he seemed to have chosen to skip the one lesson no one else had. Memories of kisses, secret nights spent outside amongst the stars and whispered secrets in the hallways. No one knew about their love and no one ever should. It was a mistake that should never have started. He should have never trusted the chosen one's conspirer.

His eyes were fixed on the lackluster wallpaper and the post of his bed. The deafening silence surrounded him, painfully pricking his senses. Mucus was pouring from his nose, forcing him to wipe the inconvenience from his upper lip with the side of his white button up. The dormitory was just as depressing as he felt, the faint light was the only difference. There was no light for him. She was his light and now she's gone.

Slowly, his fit came to a close, his cheeks dried and his body calmed down to a dull twitch. His sheer stupidity was what always brought him to tears. _How could I have ever trusted her? What was I thinking? I betrayed my family, my name… Everything._ A hitch caught in his throat when he heard the thudding of other kids outside his door. Swiftly, he wiped his face free of any evidence and threw open the door, storming out of the viewing eye of others.

The grounds were just as green as they were every year, although no longer heavily patrolled since Harry had defeated Voldemort. Draco was glad for the new start at Hogwarts, no longer being the head bully but generally ignored by the population nowadays. That's how he got into it with the little know-it-all. They both had made the decision to go back for their seventh year and finish up their studies. One smart move that led to, what seemed like a thousand bad ones.

The wind was brisk that day, even for an early spring day. He assumed that Hogwarts was feeling just as how he felt deep down inside. Cold and ignored.

"You again." A sweet voice he remembered seemed to come out from nowhere. He rounded a tree, looking for the source. "Up here!" Draco glanced upward. There, on one of the branches, was the girl she had seen in the tree. "Funny how you never see someone your whole life and the instant you meet them, you see them everywhere." With that, she hopped down in front of him. "I'm Annabel."

Dumbfounded, Draco stared at the girl. Her prettiness once again overwhelmed him, his eyes picking up where they left off and falling down her perfect chest and flat stomach which led to flawlessly curved hips and toned legs that peaked out from her little black skirt and dripped like white silk into mid shin boots. He didn't realize his breath was caught in his throat until he looked back up to her eyes. "I'm Draco." He rushed, tumbling over his words. He was pretty sure his name sounded less like Draco and more like "Dako."

Her sensual lips formed a sweet smile, causing him to feel uneasy about how he felt about her. She must be at least two years younger than him, being 18. His mind flashed the Hermione and how effortlessly he fell in love with her and how horribly it had turned out. A shudder ran down his spin and he front at the smiling girl before him who was waiting for him to reply to something he hadn't heard. "I have to go, it was nice to meet you Annabel." With one last look about her, he started off, gently brushing her gray sweater with his arm.

A shock like no other he had felt before invaded him and he spun to face her. His heart was pounding just like it had when Hermione had been on top of him, but harder. What felt like a warm mist was sitting on his palms while he gazed her directly in her soft blue eyes. He could no longer feel the breeze of the spring day and all sounds had seemed to cease around him. Annabel wasn't flinching either, although she appeared to be much more composed than he felt.

"Draco! Over here mate!" Goyle's voice originated from behind him, allowing him an escaped from the tie that was unwillingly forming between them. He turned to see the pair of friends he had grown to dislike. "Where were ya this mornin'?" Goyle inquired, peeking over Draco's shoulder. Letting into temptation, Draco followed his once best friend's stare to the newly empty space behind him. _How had she left so quickly?_


	2. Chapter 2

Voices

Nightfall hit, forcing Draco into his bed and into his thoughts. Her voice once again returned to his brain and hurt flooded in with it. _You know everything was a lie, right? How could you possibly have believed me? Wasn't it obvious? _"SHUT UP!" He screamed, sitting up in his bed, forgetting that everyone else had been sound asleep.

"No you shut up mate!" One of the other Slytherin boys called. Embarrassed, Draco slunk out of bed and into the common room, laying down on the couch adjacent the now burning fireplace. A low hum originated from the girls dormitories, giggle and whispers mixed in but Draco tried his hardest to ignore it.

_"What are you doing up?" Hermione said as she brushed her curls out, staring at herself in the mirror. The vanity that she portrayed didn't faze him as he snuggled up behind her and kissed her cheek then ear. She giggled and pushed him away with her shoulder. "Don't, can't you see that I'm busy?" Draco pushed again, tickling her sides and nibbling her ear. A moan escaped her lips and he knew he had her. His fingers slipped below her shirt feeling her hot flesh beneath them. "Draco?" _That wasn't a part of the memory…"Draco..?"

His eyes flashed open to see little blue ones looking at him. "How'd you get here?" He demanded, rolling over and getting up. A little light flickered over where Annabel was standing but the rest was darkness and it was freezing cold. Draco had gotten up from the hard flooring of the Dungeons and was no longer inside the Slytherin common rooms.

"I was about to ask you the same thing… I walked." She stated simply, analyzing Draco. Her perplexed look only rendered her beyond naturally beautiful face all the more adorable. He looked down, refusing to let his thoughts take over this time.

"I guess I sleep walked." Draco grumbled, realizing he was in nothing but a white shirt and his blue striped pants. With flushed cheeks, he bit his lip and stared her in the eye. Draco refused to let all the damage that Hermione had to him get in the way of a possible relationship. He would be confident and he wouldn't blush. "Would you like to go for a walk around the halls?" A half grin replaced her frown as she nodded and held out her hand.

"Although, I believe putting some trousers on might be a good plan… You know, if we get caught or something…" A giggle fell from her mouth as she seemed to examine Draco's face, taking in his sharp edges and stubbly chin. He shot her a sly grin, taking her hand and starting off out of the dungeons.

The night was colder outside, wind was picking up and Draco regretted not returner for a warmer attire. Annabel, however, didn't appear to be affected as she stared longingly into the stars deep in thought. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her and that childish grin had faded from her cheeks. "Tell me what happened to you, Draco." He glanced up at her words. "Tell me what happened to you, you're broken. I can tell. Who broke you?"

**_Tell her, you know you want to… _**The whispers of the devil on his shoulder slithered into his ear. Draco had started to believe there was no Angel on his shoulder. That whoever might have once been there telling him what good he could do, had flown off when they figured out he was nothing but a pit of darkness. His lips parted as if to say something when Annabel began looking at him intently. "I… She was the love of my life… Or so I thought…" With an encouraging nod from Annabel, he continued. "I trusted her, let her into my life… This was all before the war and a bit during. I told her everything, what the plans were. I thought, maybe, she would realize that not everything was as black and white as everything seemed… But that wasn't the case and that's when… That's when…"

"When what?" She inquired. The pair had stopped walking and were standing face to face in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. They had come quite a way even though it felt as though they hadn't moved an inch from the dungeons.

"I can't say." He bit his lip and looked away, maneuvering around her, forcing her to follow along or get left behind in the dark alone. The wall he had worked so hard to build was almost knocked down by a girl he met not even twenty-four hours earlier. He got it, though, just in time to build it back and stronger.

"You told me your story, to the best of your comfort, now-" Annabel reached out and grabbed his elbow, tugging him to a halt. "Now let me tell you mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Limitless

"He always said, _we're limitless tonight. We can do anything. We're limitless tonight._ He got me to do crazy things, things I never would have done on my own. We spent out summer nights in the muggle world up to no good. I did things, bad, terrible things. I ruined people's lives. It was my fault. I can't blame him. I had every opportunity to fix what I had done, to make my own decisions. But I didn't. That's my fault." She sobbed, collapsing to the grown and clutching her knees to her chest. Her lip bled from the amount of times she had chewed back tears in what seemed like the last few hours.

Draco was speechless, but the only things going through his mind was, "Annabel, teach me how to feel limitless." With his words, her head spun to gawk at him. The pure shock that dripped from her eyes frightened him, as if he had said something wrong. "I've never felt limitless. Never." He repeated, crouching down and taking her by the shoulders. "Teach me how." Her bottom lip trembled with the loss of words, but Draco kept his eyes fixed on hers. "Teach me how."

"Alright." She took his hand and instant the two were gone from the grounds.

Draco tumbled unto sand, rolling down a hill to the whooshing sound of waves crashing onto a beach. A fiery pain shot in his head and the world spun around him, forcing him to lay back down on the grainy sand. "Get up. I'm teaching you." Annabel ordered.

"How did you apparate off grounds?" Draco huffed, reorienting himself as he struggled to stand up. "That's impossible." Turning to her with a groan, glared. More scared and confused than angry however he was newly suspicious of the little witch's power.

"Like I said, _limitless_." She whispered, staring down at her feet which we just as bear as his. The nausea was fading but in its place came a deep concern. The mysterious petit girl spun around and headed down the beach, her hands clasps behind her back, resting gently on her bottom. In a daze, he simply stared as she walked off forgetting that he should be following quickly after her.

"Wait up!" Draco called, sinking into the silky warm sand with every step as he ran to take her hand. "Where are we going?" The question fell from his lips as her blue eyes gazed up at him, a puzzle blocking him from seeing through into her soul. The soft pink lips of hers started to part, but he held up a finger and pressed it to them. "I trust you." With that they continued down the seemingly deserted, but beautiful beach.

"You see that lady right there, walking along the pavements?" Draco searched past Annabel's finger. The girl she was referring to was tall with long blond curls and a skinny figure with an obviously modified bosom. She was walking alongside a man who seemed very uninterested in the beauty beside him. "Go up to her and compliment her, take her hand and then kiss her. _Very_ deeply." Annabel whispered into his ear, her mouth gently brushing his lobe. The sensation sent an arrangement of tingles down his body and forced him to adjust his posture and thoughts.

"Why..?" He coughed, continuing to stare at his target and trying his hardest to ignore the thoughts running through his head. _Annabel... him… the stranger… _"No stop it." He muttered out loud, his eyes flashing open to look at Annabel who was shooting him a confused face. "Not you, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Whatever," she interrupted. "Go now." With her blessing, Draco did as he was told and marched over to the stranger. Their lips melted as a passion overwhelmed him, feeling her body pressed against his. The future running ramped through his mind and doing wonders to his own corpse. Then, the most searing pain as he flew into the wall of the store to his left. The passion was replaced with an ache he had never felt before, his cheek most of all. The man who had been with the stranger had punched him and now he was left on the pavement alone and in agony.

The couple stomped off leaving him alone. With the adrenaline and pain rushing through him, he prayed that Annabel would come and save him. Explain to him what he had just done because he did _not_ feel limitless.

She never came.


End file.
